littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger16
is the 16th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 65th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Nagisa struggles to remember his brother's secret they once shared with their late father, the famous manga artist, after the class is asked to planning the manga project about fatherhood life. Synopsis One rainy day, Togoro Arisugawa asks the class to do a bit of Cultural Session by doing the manga project about the fatherhood life. Everyone is excited, except for Nagisa, who seems worried. Meanwhile, a fussy Blackgate reads a manga called "My Father is a Count Dracula". Gothic taunt him that fathers always controls children as means to become demon like him. After reading that and that nobody loves fathers, Blackgate angrily decides that his father abandoned him before his death, and that due to the inevitable Harmony of Grief, love is garbage. Later, Nagisa laments that he doesn't remember much about his late father who gives Nagato, Nagisa's cousin, a sketchbook to drawing manga. As he ponders about how to create a new manga about his father, he has flashes of a certain place but can't seem to remember where he start. As he remains uneasy, he sees Tsubaki, who shows him some painting picture of her late father, Ryoutarou, which she kept it as important treasure. Suddenly, Blackgate and Gothic appears and targets an art student to turns her dream into the giant clam Nightmare Fukisokusha Shieldner Sheldon. Tsubaki and the boys arrive and transform with Nagisa before they fight it. Nagisa struggles to attack it, due to being reminded of his father as Tsubaki protects him and is punched it out of her way and lands on the ground. As Nagisa sees sliding water nearby, something suddenly dawns on him. Before his death, he remembered being brought to the church one day, where his mother pretended to have a wedding with his father. His father explained that he and Minako were fell in love for the first time before he was born. The love represented the gentleness he saw in his mother and he hoped he would grow up to be the manga-loving gentle person as well. Having remembered his precious memory, Nagisa feels at ease, and with newfound aura, he begins to fight Sheldon with everything he has. He uses Star Yoyo and Material Manga Girl Coords together and performs Mosaic Sweeping Buzzsaw to destroy Sheldon's giant shields, allowing to them to defeat it. But Gothic uses his own tone of rage to repaired Sheldon and enlarged to attacks the academy. But Thundar saves them and told Nagisa that he know about Nagato's feel for his desire of becoming mangaka like his father. Joining together into RyuseiOh, Nagisa uses Mosaic Metal Cutter to break itself from Sheldon's trap and managed to destroy him, and the siblings gain a brand new Saint Cards. Blackgate and Gothic takes off and everything returns to normal. Nagisa meets up with Tsubaki again and his cousin Nagato takes them to the church. He said that he appreciate his art even more than they did before, and they thank Daiki for the love he gave them. All the while, Tsubaki and her friends stand behind and smile while observing them. Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Mosaic Spinning Top **Mosaic Sweeping Buzzsaw *Nagisa's mother Minako and his cousin Nagato appear for the first time. *Nagisa's late father, Daiki Izayoi, appears in the flashback for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki Villains *Blackgate *Gothic *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Shieldner Sheldon Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Togoro Arisugawa *''Ryoutarou Hiragi'' (mention) *''Sumire Hiragi'' (mention) *Ikki *Nagato Izayoi *Minako Izayoi *''Daiki Izayoi'' (in a flashback) Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Colorful Memoir Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Shocking Green Soldier and Exotic-Colored Hiking. **'Disguise Coord used': Painter. *Nagisa's theme song, Happy Rainbow, was played during the episode for the second time. *Gothic's mask is removed as of this episode during the opening. *''Gladiator of Field AceStriker'''s Rinsho's character image song Fair Lady Field was played as a ringtone for Nagisa's RyuseiChanger. In addition, when Tsubaki left the room to answer a phone call, the person she was talking to over the phone was a fashion designer by the name of "Edidaz". Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime